


You wrapped your hands tight around my heart and squeezed it full of pain.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Michael angst.</p><p>Michael has unrequited feelings for Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wrapped your hands tight around my heart and squeezed it full of pain.

Everyone thought it was part of Michael's online persona when he sucked up to Geoff, playing the part of a doting employee very well. It was for the cameras, they would think. Michael would agree with them, making a joke out of it as Geoff and the others laughed. He would smile and he would laugh, but both would be emotionless. It was all a lie, all a rouse, so that nobody could ever guess that he really, really enjoyed the attention Geoff gave him. For every laugh at his expense, Michael felt himself crumble just a little more. What's worse was that Geoff was completely oblivious to it. He didn't pay attention to the fact Michael bought him coffee every morning or that the younger man jumped at the chance to record commentary with him. Geoff didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when Michael perhaps sat a little too close or stared a little too long in his direction. Geoff just thought Michael was acting. He had no idea that Michael was really pining for him, wishing Geoff would return the looks of longing or confess hidden feelings for him.

  
Michael, at first, was content to sit back and allow his crush to simmer away. It was simply what crushes did. So he waited, forcing himself to ignore Geoff when he could and stay seated when the man asked for a partner. He swallowed his jealousy towards whomever filled that spot whether it be Ray or Jack or anybody. Michael fought the urge to compare himself to them during these moments, immersing himself in a video or editing so that he did not spend hours overthinking the fact that perhaps Jack liked Geoff more because he was mature or had a nice beard. It wasn't his fault if he went home that night and googled if it was possible to make hair grow faster or spent hours reading and rereading the wikihow article on how to act mature for your age. There may have been some truth when Ray cheekily cried,  
"Aw, did senpai not notice you?" in regards to the reasons behind Michael's sour mood the next day. Michael defended himself with a crude, pathetically thought out and executed that had everyone laughing. Michael took a slither of pride in knowing it was he who put the smile on Geoff's face.

  
It was when he was drunk, of course it was, when Michael had ruined everything. Burnie had thrown yet another of his staff parties and as he would later regret, Michael agreed to come. He turned away at the sight of Geoff and his wife, jealousy flaring inside of him while the hurt he felt could only be described as a stabbing feeling. He avoided them all night, not daring to sneak glances at Geoff until Griffon had disappeared god knows where and Michael saw his chance. He stumbled towards his boss, revelling in the pleased smile that graced Geoff's features when he caught sight of him.  
"Michael, my buddy!" Geoff hollered, warm arm wrapping around Michael's shoulers. Michael blushed from the contact. He replied with equal gusto, engaging Geoff in friendly conversation before it all spilled out. They'd quitened down for a mere moment and before Michael knew it the words had slipped past his lips.  
"I love you." He murmured, almost too quiet for Geoff to hear and yet not quite. Geoff didn't even think about it, his head falling back and a loud, amused chuckle coming from deep in his throat.  
"You're funny, Jones." He mused before his eyes crinkled in a smile and he spotted Griffon.

  
Stupid. That what Michael was. Stupid and incredibly, unconsolably upset. Geoff had laughed at him. He had brushed Michael's confession to the side like it didn't matter. Just like Michael didn't matter. Somehow he'd escaped from the party without crying but here, now, in the comfort of his room the tears fell freely. Michael felt as though he'd been made a fool out of. He didn't know what he'd expected but whatever it may have been it definitely would not have been the cruel reception Geoff had offered. Michael swallowed the bile in his throat, hugging his knees a little bit tighter. Michael had never stood a chance, he saw that now. Bitterly, he thought of how awkward the office would be. Even if Geoff did not remember, he surely would. Michael's eyes cast their gaze around the room instead of his jean-clad legs and he cringed at the frame on his bedside table. The picture of Geoff, the one he'd so lovingly cherised, smiled mockingly at him. Michael glared back at it, slowly sitting himself up before reaching for the frame. He spat at Geoff's smiling face before releasing it, hearing the satisfying shattering of the glass. He fell to his bed in exhaustion.

  
The next morning, when the light of day graced his features and Michael powered through an alcohol induced headache, Michael found it. He couldn't look at first, gathering his strength as his tears threatened to fall again. Then, almost in slow motion, Michael crouched. His fingers slid around the broken glass, collecting them and trying to fix them together again - as though it was his own broken heart.


End file.
